Entwined
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Miss Fisher looks into a case of a wandering husband when people begin to die... Jack has a house guest and Miss Fisher begins to worry...
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on her loveseat was a woman no older than 21 who was chatting to Dot and sipping a cup of tea. The girl had very fine features which were perfectly framed by a short blonde bob and sparkling green eyes. As she rounded the couch she noticed a very large single diamond engagement ring and a gold wedding band. The girl had on a dark purple dress with several embellishments and an assortment of gold bangles up her right arm with clunked when she moved.

Miss Fisher wondered under what circumstances the young woman came to be sitting in her parlour.

She held out her hand to with a gracious smile.

"Miss Phryne Fisher"

"Mrs Good"

"What can I do for you Mrs Good?"

"Evangeline" the woman's face fell slightly, "It's my husband Miss Fisher."

Phryne could see where this was going. As much as she loved investigating murders, this was generally what she dealt with in her line of work. "I'm not positive, but I think he is having an affair." Dot's sharp intake of breath echoed in the room and Miss Fisher's expression softened as she reached out to take the woman's hand, "Evangeline", she really didn't look much older than Dot, and yet there was something very old about her. Her eyes resinated that she had been through a burden of some sort, a look which Jane occasionally carried.

Mrs Good squeezed the lady detective's hand and gave her an aching smile, trying her best to put on a brave face, "It's okay Miss Fisher, I just want to know."

She had agreed to help and with tears shining in her eyes Evangeline Good told Miss Fisher and Dot all about her wandering husband.

* * *

"Tea?"

"Thanks" he picked up the newspaper and sighed, at least it seemed no one had been murdered over night. Although newspapers didn't always get it right.

"Have you heard of the Octopus?" Jack looked up from his newspaper with a scowl.

"No, I didn't think so."

"Mr Green is taking us there tonight to see where all the money has gone."

Jack nodded and returned to his newspaper and accepted the toast which was also placed in front of him by a pair of reluctant hands.

The younger man mistook Jacks frown, as he sat opposite him, "I should be out of your hair in the next week or so." Jack looked up over his newspaper at the man sitting opposite him looking quite flustered, "anyway I must be going, works calling, see you later Jack."

Jack nodded in acceptance of the greeting and finished his tea with a slight frown on his face lost in deep thought.

* * *

_"Urrrhg, not sure about this new cocktail Henry" _

_"The secret ingredient is vodka" _

_"You know I despise vodka" _

_"So I do, sorry love" she scowled at the man sitting opposite her but continued to sip her drink anyway. _

* * *

"Dot, you remember Evangeline Good?"

"Yes Miss" Dot wasn't going to forget her in a hurry. She was the same age as Dot, married and well on her way to becoming a lady.

"I have followed her husband for the past three days and nothing." She flopped into Dots bed and Dot put the scarf she was knitting for Hugh into her lap.

"So he isn't cheating?" Dot felt a flush of relief for the Evangeline Good, she didn't even want to imagine what it would feel like to have Hugh cheat on her and they weren't even married.

"Well I don't know about that Dot" There was defiantly something off, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was just yet. "I think he is up to something Dot, but I'm not sure it involves another woman." Dot blushed at this. "I don't think it's anything sexual at all Dot." She bit her lip and a small frown crossed her face, "I just can't put my finger on what exactly he_ is_ doing."

They sat in silence as the thought of Mr Good and his secret activities jumbled up their minds. Mr Good it seemed went to work at 8.30 am every morning and was home no later than 6 pm each night. He ate lunch in different venues with different people each day, which, although not unusual, felt very wrong. He looked nervous the whole time he was out and when she had watched him yesterday afternoon he had checked over his shoulder at least 4 times before entering the café, his face was drenched with sweat although only 1 block from his office.

Yesterday she had seen him handing over a large envelope to a man in a dark grey suit before he had left quickly and she had lost him in the bustle. All this considered, she was yet to spot even one woman who wasn't his receptionist paying even the smallest amount of attention to him. He was an average looking man and it appeared to her that his money was his best quality. Which also made her ponder how a woman such as Evangeline had ended up married to him. That however was not her job, her job was to find out if Mr Good was cheating on Evangeline and so far she didn't have a definite answer. She made a mental note to engage with him tomorrow, perhaps he needed a woman to make the first move.

"Why can't everyone's love lives be as beautiful as yours Dot?" She was partly talking about Evangeline and partly about her own love life. She had shut her eyes and pulled Dots pillow from beneath her head and pulled it into a tight hug with a sigh. Dot was slightly startled by the sudden change in the conversation, but decided to put it down to Evangeline's wondering husband.

"I'm not sure Miss." Dot wanted to say that her and Hugh were far from perfect, but she knew Miss Fisher wasn't really listening, she was lost in thought.

"How is Hugh anyway?

"He's wonderful Miss."

"Good Dot," she sat up on the bed crossing her legs and shoving the pillow into her lap, "let's have him over for dinner sometime this week"

"Yes Miss." She spoke carefully, fiddling with the wool in her lap, taking Miss Fishers smile as a good sign, "Maybe we could ask the Inspector too?"

She tilted her dipped and her eyes were wicked, "Secret crush on your fiancés boss?"

Dot was mortified; her eyes were wide as she almost yelled, "No! I just…" She was saved by the stream of laughter pouring from Miss Fisher as her pillow was promptly thrown at her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"__You" her eyes widened in fear as she tried to sit up in her bed, but the dizziness that she had felt all afternoon prevented her from doing anything of real purpose. _

_"__You evil woman. How could you let him," the woman in bed chocked slightly as she spoken to "let them get away with that?" _

_"__I, I… I" her throat was closing over and she felt like she couldn't breathe. _

_"__NO" the knife thrust into her chest, and again and again for good measure._

_A quiet panting was all that could be heard as the knife was dropped onto the carpet and the bedroom door clicked shut. _

* * *

**"****What?" Surely that wasn't true? **

**"****Why? Looks like it was true after all. **

**"****No you're right… I will be there soon." Phryne Fisher put on the hat she had just pulled off her head and practically ran to her motorcar. **

* * *

**"****Tell me Inspector, why is it that there is currently a pregnant woman in your cells." She didn't know if Evangeline was actually pregnant, but it seemed like a fast way to guilt Jack into letting her see the young woman. **

**"****Miss Fisher, how nice to see you too." He gave her a smile, he was no longer surprised when she burst unannounced into his office. "If you weren't so impatient, you might note that your client, Mrs Good?" she nodded in spite of herself, "is currently in an interview room with a cup of tea and Constable Collins, who I am assured has a sympathetic ear." **

**She bit her lip and sat opposite him. He took this to be his apology and picked up his tea cup resuming his afternoon tea. He waited a minute, taking his time to eat his gingernut before telling her what she so desperately wanted to know. **

**"****A body was found late last night and we simply have some questions for Mrs Good." **

**"****And" **

**"****I'm not sure, as I said she is with Collins." He turned back to his biscuits which he had to admit were some of Miss Williams best and a personal favourite of his.**

**Phryne wondered what point there was to having a police Inspector as a lover if he wouldn't even let her sit in on interviews or give her even basic information. She also wondered why he hadn't already told her about the dead body or why he wasn't interviewing Mrs Good. Or why it was only Mrs Good in police custody, surely there were other suspects? She guessed he had good answers to these questions, which he most likely would not share with her without prompt. **

**His eyes didn't leave the papers he had now begun reading as he spoke, "Anything else I can help you with? Generally people wait out there to see their loved ones."**

**She fought back the retort that her loved one was sitting opposite and instead remained silent wondering just why Evangeline Good was being questioned. **

**She tried her luck with the most obvious question, "Who was murdered?" **

**"****Her mother- in – law" **

**"****And why isn't her husband being questioned?" He wasn't sure if she meant the dead or alive Mrs Good, but the answer was the same either way. **

**"****He will be." **

**She wondered if there was more to this but remained silent slightly worried by his air of non commitment, "Is something wrong Jack?" **

**"****Not at all Miss Fisher." Now he looked up to her, "just trying to enjoy my afternoon tea in peace." **

**She took this as her cue to shut up and leant back in her chair crossing her arms. She was almost certain that Mr Good was trading something for money, although ****_what _****she couldn't quite find out. She was supposed to be meeting with Evangeline Good that afternoon to tell her that no her husband is not cheating, when she had received a phone call asking her to come down to the station instead. She sat and watched as Jack finished (yet another!) biscuit with narrowed eyes, contemplating telling him exactly ****_why_**** she was working for Evangeline Good. Her mind however had different ideas and she was soon daydreaming about the man sitting opposite her. **She longed for his kisses. She hadn't been kissed by him for three days now and it bought upon her a deep ache which she longed to fulfil.

"Miss Fisher" she had that dreamy faraway look on her face and he wondered if he should just leave her to her thoughts. "Phryne" her eyes blinked into focus, "You may see Mrs Good now."

She walked wordlessly out of the room in search of Mrs Good wondering exactly why Jack was being so distant.

* * *

"Evangeline"

"Oh Miss Fisher, thank you for coming"

"Thank- you Hugh" She gave the Constable a smile as she lead Evangeline to a nearby café so she could explain exactly what had happened the night before.

"I went over for dinner as I usually do on Tuesdays, I stayed the night because it was very late and I haven't really anything to do today. I often stay, as I told the police, I don't like driving at night. Michael and I always go to dinner Tuesdays." She took a long sip of her tea looking concerned.

"I woke up this morning and went down stairs to find the police, I think they might have forgotten I stayed the night in the rush."

Miss Fisher nodded patiently,"Did you hear anything the night before? Was anything different?"

She had teared up and Miss Fisher reached out to grab her hand softly, "No" she gulped loudly, "Nothing, it was all normal and the police asked me so many questions. It could have been me, I could have been murdered" She began to openly cry at this.

When she had calmed down after some more tea and some kind words she continued with the questions.

"Did Mrs Good have any enemies that you know of?"

"Her and Henry fought constantly." She sniffled, "I just don't understand."

Jack had neglected to tell her exactly how Mrs Good had died, but by the colour of Hughs face she assumed it wasn't a simple gunshot. "Was your husband not with you last night?"

"No, I don't know where he was." She looked at the raven haired woman meaningfully, "That's why I wanted to see you today. He said he would come to dinner with us, but he never did." Her lip trembled and she had worked herself up again.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and don't think I can take it Miss Fisher."

"Yes you can dear," she gave the young woman a warm smile, "I don't think your husband was having an affair at all." Evangeline wiped her eyes on a handkerchief and gave her a watery smile across the table, "Well at least that's some good news?"

She decided not to tell Evangeline Good what she thought her husband was really doing.

* * *

_Better late than never right?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs Good had large amounts of poison in her system, but ultimately was stabbed to death, and then was stabbed several other times after she had died." Yesterday he had brushed her off, his house guest had taken him out to dinner, not that Miss Fisher knew that. As far as she knew Jack was tending to some form of important police business which he couldn't tell her about.

He rang her at 10.05 that morning knowing she wouldn't have yet had time to think about him brushing him off the night before. Dot had gotten her dressed in record time which was how she had come to be sitting across from his office at 10.30 am having only woken half an hour before. She hadn't mention the previous evening, but there was a quiet fire building in his eyes which he knew was dangerous.

"Two possible killers then?"

"Somebody obviously didn't like Mrs Good"

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure that she was well and truly dead. "Some kind of hate crime then?"

"I'd say so, pre meditated, the knife was found on the ground in the bedroom, no prints, they obviously knew what they were doing." She nodded absorbing the information as he went on, "The front door was found open, there was no forced entry, although there was four other people home at the time."

"And no one heard anything?" she seriously doubted this. Living in a large house had taught her that somebody always knew what was going on. A thought she quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she pulled at the scarf around her neck impatiently.

"Apparently not, although there is a possibility she was un conscious when she was murdered." Miss Fisher raised her eyebrow, somebody really did not like Mrs Good. Evangeline had told her that her and her husband Mr Good had fought constantly and she wondered if there was more to this than the girl knew.

"Or everyone is lying." She gave him a pointed look and he wondered if she knew he was lying about last night.

He nodded in agreement before placing the report back on his desk. She still hadn't told him why she was working for the younger Mrs Good, but he couldn't help but feel it was somehow related.

"Have you been able to interview Mr Good yet?"

"The elder yes" he passed her the file containing the interview notes. "He was at home at the time of the murder, in the room next door, said he took a sleeping pill as he does every night and didn't hear a thing." She looked up at him, a very convenient story, although they usually were "he found Mrs Good and phoned the police the next morning when he realised she was dead."

A small frown had crept onto her face as she flicked through the pages making her look especially beautiful in a concentrated type of way.

"What are you doing tonight?"

This was a very forward question from Jack Robinson and she looked up from the pages, "Nothing" her eyes however told a different story, "Are _you_ up to anything?"

He cleared his throat at the implication and the sudden change of mood in the room, "I don't think so?"

"10.30 should be late enough" she looked at him meaningfully, "I will be waiting."

* * *

"Hugh!" She had spent the remainder of the day following Mr Good to his lunch date where he was carrying an especially small package today and trying to work out the best way to take a look in this brown wrapping paper which was driving her crazy. She had left the station promptly after reading the file on the elder Mrs Good and deciding she had nothing to add to the investigation at this stage.

"Ah Good evening Miss Fisher"

"Is the Inspector there?"

"Yes Miss"

"Could I speak to him?" her voice was especially sweet and Hugh wondered what she wanted from the Inspector before blushing and rushing off to find him.

Jack sat down in his chair and looked at the phone, he could only think of two reasons why Miss Fisher would be calling him this late at night. "Hello Jack"

"Miss Fisher." He was glad she had remembered he was working, he could only imagine what would have happened if she had rung his house.

"Jack" her tone very clearly suggested why he had called, she wasn't in danger, which meant only one thing. "I said 10.30" she had left a dinner party early to meet him and was disappointed when he didn't arrive.

He was glad the call had been transferred to his office. "I got caught up" he had too, sometimes being a Detective Inspector had its downfalls, including forgetting a previously arranged rendezvous with your lover.

"I want you to be caught up in me. I am waiting Jack"

He shut his eyes, a very vivid image of her had crossed him brain as she spoke again, "You have a key, I suggest you use it. I will be in bed."

He never got that far though as the phone rang again as he hung it up and called for Collins to get his hat there had been another murder.

* * *

Or not, he thought with a sigh as he read the suicide note pinned to the chair with a heavy frown. But by the time they had looked over the scene to confirm suicide and had the body taken away it was well after 2 and he really did not like intruding on her that late at night, even though she swore she didn't mind. With a heavy sigh he allowed Collins to drop him home where he fell into an uneasy sleep dreading seeing Miss Fisher in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

He had just spent a small fortune at the new bakery everyone was raving about. As he made his way back from the Good household he had made a small detour which he hoped would be worth it. He had woken up full of dread, knowing that Miss Fisher would not be impressed by his no show the night before. And when she had failed to appear in his office the next morning demanding to know where he was it worried him even more. So instead he had gone on with his day, finally securing an interview with the younger Mr Good and filling out masses of paperwork required for a murder investigation.

He had knocked on her front door but after receiving no answer had shuffled around in his pocket for the front door key. He wondered if she was even home. Although she hadn't said anything about going out, that didn't mean she hadn't. The lock clicked and he shut the door behind him listening for any activity.

* * *

She had accepted a cocktail which Mr Butler had left for her and sipped it quickly before relaxing deeply into the water her eyes flickering shut.

Now that Evangeline's mother- in- law was dead, it really did leave some questions which she desperately wanted answers for. She wondered if Jack had had any luck with his questioning today.

She had left a note on the kitchen bench the night before she had eventually retired to bed asking not to be disturbed the next morning. Obviously they had seen it as she didn't wake until 1 and was now indulging in a much needed soak.

Today was Thursday, which meant that she had the afternoon alone. That might be nice, although there was one person who she would like to be there.

Jack had been acting so strange lately, and she had hardly seen him, something was obviously worrying him. Various scenarios had crossed her mind, although most were probably too outlandish to really be concerning Jack. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water, she really wished she had a refill for her drink.

* * *

He pushed open the bathroom door to find the room was lit only by candles, complete with soft music coming from the corner. There was an empty glass beside the bath and her eyes were shut, but there was a very gentle frown on her face. He wondered if he was the cause of that frown. He hadn't mentioned that he would be coming by, he just assumed she would be home and willing to see him, but now he wasn't so sure. He shut the door behind him and still it appeared she hadn't noticed him. He put the bakery treats on the vanity and softly walked over to stand beside her head. He couldn't help but smile at he before he knelt down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Phryne"

Her eyes shot open and she rolled to face him. "Jack!"

Her toes were painted red, they had emerged from the water when she had turned giving him a tremendous view of her legs, amongst other things.

"Since when have you taken to painting your nails?"

"Well Jack if you cared to visit me more often you might know these things." So she was annoyed. That was probably not the wisest thing to say to her after ditching her the night before. She gave him a soft smile though and looked slightly ashamed,

"I didn't know if you were coming"

He gave her a half smile and stood up to retrieve the pastries he had brought. "I had to interview the house staff and Mr Good, but I managed to get you a treat on the way back."

Her eyes lit up as he walked across the room bringing her a fruit flan which looked exquisite.

"Wait" she stood up splashing water everywhere which Jack narrowly avoided pulling the towel from the chair beside the bath and beginning to wrap it around her.

Jack suddenly felt very overdressed, "Don't get out on my account."

"We need to talk."

"Do we?"

She walked over to him taking the flan in one hand and running her other down his cheek. "Yes." She bit into the flan and nudged her head toward her bedroom with her mouth full, "come"

She sat on her bed still wrapped in her towel and he joined her trying to avoid her still wet legs. "You know Jack, don't tell Dot or Mr Butler, but I think that was the most delicious thing I've eaten. " he smiled at her and shook his head, "Your secret is safe with me"

"Mrs Good hired me to follow her husband; she thinks he's having an affair." Probably easier to talk about other people's problems first, they had plenty of time to talk about them, although she doubted they would talk.

"And is he?"

"Not that I can see."

"Well if you can't find anything, then I think it's fairly safe to say he is not." He could tell that wasn't the end of it, she clearly knew something else he didn't, but was not willing to share it with him.

"When will they be home?"

"You know it's not a crime for you to be here." She fixed him with a look that suggested he be careful.

"Alone with a naked seductress in her bedroom?"

"I'm not naked." She threw him a sultry look, "but just say the word Inspector."

They had been doing this for awhile now. She had arranged for Dot and Mr Butler to have the afternoon off and she and Jack would often spend it together depending on his work load. Saying that, she really didn't want to waste an afternoon disagreeing when there were so many more things they could be doing. He was there now after all and really that was all that mattered. "It's so nice having you here Jack." She had managed to take off his jacket and vest and his tie had somehow worked its way around her own neck. The phone had been ringing for some time now and he looked at her expectantly as she continued to undress him. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"I don't plan on leaving this bedroom anytime soon Jack." The phone continued to ring as she leant over and pressed a very rough kiss to his mouth. He pulled away chortling for air, "I really think you should get the phone." She sighed unhappily and removed herself from him slipping a robe on and glaring at him as she flounced out of the room to answer the still ringing phone.

She came back a minute later a deep frown etched onto her face, undoing her robe and throwing it carelessly onto the floor making her way to the chair where Dot had laid out her clothes from that morning. He had been expecting her to re join him in bed, so it must have been serious.

"That was Hugh"

"He asked that I go to an address in St Kilda immediately and asked me if I knew where you could possibly be." She gave him a look before buttoning her blouse, "I told him I thought you'd probably fallen asleep on your afternoon off and I would stop by your house on my way to see if you were in."

"And I suspect you will find me having just woken and whisk me away to the crime scene?"

"Something like that." She pulled on her shoes and with a final look in the mirror reached out a hand to the Inspector, "Well come on Jack, we don't have all day."

* * *

_Reviews would be cool :) xo_


	5. Chapter 5

_As I explained to Roseandthistle, I have managed to tear several ligaments in my wrist, making it almost impossible for me to type... So I am so sorry that this took so long to get out! But there is more to come :) Thank- you for being so kind! _

* * *

"Who is this exactly?" The three of them were standing in a well furnished living room which was not unlike Miss Fishers parlour in the way of decoration. A fact which had left Miss Fisher with a smile tracing her lips as she stood beside Inspector Robinson who was staring at a body of a man in his mid 50's who was still sitting in his arm chair, although now clearly dead.

"A," Constable looked at his notebook, somehow managing to look more nervous than usual, "Mr Thorton, Sir"

"And?" Jack shook his head slightly as he continued to stare at the body somehow un-able to move towards it. His mind was still firmly stuck in Phryne's bedroom where he had been ready to spend the afternoon apologising for his inattention over the past week. Now however it seemed they were to spend the afternoon solving a murder. Not something he usually minded, but the alternative would be more than welcomed right now.

"We were called here about an hour ago, his housekeeper found him dead in his arm chair." He felt a warm hand creep under his jacket and he immediately stepped towards the body leaving his trance and causing Miss Fisher to raise an eyebrow at him before coming to stand on the other side of the body with a small frown.

"And why murder Collins?" There wasn't any blood or bruising, in fact the man looked quite content in his arm chair. He received two frowns for that comment and he wondered if the whole world was against him after all.

"Well everything is knocked over Sir, the housekeeper assumed they had been robbed. When she has calmed down a bit she is going to see if anything is missing. Also she said there was some kind of argument before he died, I was about to question her now Sir."

Jack realised he was being spoken to and finally found words, "Right, thank- you Collins, find out who the next of kin was won't you? And let me know if anything is missing."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Why had he insisted she pick up the phone? If she had ignored him they would still, she looked to the clock on the wall, 3.27pm, yes, they _would_ still be in bed by now. She let out a small sigh as her eyes scanned the shelves for anything of note.

"Apparently the housemaid has something of a delicate nature which she needs to share and would like to speak to a lady." His voice caressed her ears as she turned and placed the violet vase back down on the shelf giving him a small smile.

"Well thank goodness I stayed." She tilted her head and with a small shake of his head she was lead into the sitting room where the housemaid Mrs Green was patiently waiting.

* * *

"Well Mr Thorton, he."

"It's okay Mrs Green, if this helps in finding out who killed Mr Thorton, than there isn't anything wrong with speaking ill about your employer." What an odd thing to be saying. She wondered if she were murdered if Mr Butler or Dot would speak about her many oddities before deciding they were far too sensitive people to tell her secrets to others especially to police men.

"Well I got home from the market as usual and I heard noises coming from the lounge, it sounded like a man and lady speaking. I just assumed it was Mr Thorton, so I went about my business and eventually I heard the front door shut, so I left him alone like I always do and then I went in about a half an hour later to see if he needed anything and I found him."

"Was there anything unusual? Any screams or cries?" the housekeeper turned a deep shade of red at this question but continued, "Well you see, usually when Mr Thorton has women over" Mrs Green trailed off as Miss Fisher's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, it was obvious where this story was going. The older woman looked at her for support before continuing in a small voice,

"So naturally I didn't go in, because I just thought…" She blushed again and looked at the carpet.

"It's okay Mrs Green, I think I understand. Do you know who the woman is?"

"I know her face, not her name"

"Thank- you Mrs Green." She gave the older woman a kind smile and wandered out of the room in search of the Inspector.

* * *

"What was so delicate that I couldn't hear?" She found him reading Hugh Collins notebook where the body had just been taken away.

"He was having an affair of course." She said it as thought it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well that expands the list of killers then." He looked very tired as he shut the notebook and turned his eyes to her. She wondered just what he was hiding behind those tired eyes.

"Was he married?"

"No, he lived alone with his housekeeper and a gardener." He waved the notebook in front of her in a gesture as they walked into the entry way to find Constable Collins, "Sir, the body has safely gone and the report will be on your desk tomorrow morning."

"Thank-you Collins." He handed the younger man back his book and turned to leave for the car but caught the look in the Constables eyes, "If you don't mind me saying Sir." He looked slightly hesitant, but the Inspector gave him a nod,

"Yes Collins."

"I don't think he was robbed."

"Oh"

"Ah no Sir, it looks more like somebody did it on purpose, to try and mess the crime scene up. "

"I thought the same thing Collins, well done." It almost looked as though the Inspector smiled before he turned to leave, "Let me know how it goes."

* * *

"Since when did Hugh become an expert? And since when do you let him be in charge?" He gave her a pained expression as he caught up with her along the path to the car.

"I didn't want to tell you, but you're going to find out anyway." Another officer walked by and she gave him her most outgoing smile causing Jack to frown.

"I will drop you home shall I?" She reached for his hand which he ignored, "Constable Collins is up for promotion."

She was staring at her outstretched hand as if he had burnt it, "That's wonderful Jack", she gave him a hollow smile before walking around to open her door. That was not the response he was expecting as he hoped into the passenger seat feeling the same sense of dread he had when he woke up that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

He walked in the front door and stopped. That was… unsual. He silently shut the front door and walked towards the back of the house for his bedroom. He was almost certain that Jack was supposed to be at work. He slowly unbuttoned his shorts listening very carefully to the noise drifting from upstairs.

He hadn't missed the bright red car out the front of the house. Although Jack spoke of Miss Fisher constantly and her disregard for the road rules, he had never mentioned her car.

Although, it was exactly what he imagined such a woman driving.

He slipped his pants off and threw them onto his bed, maybe they were getting robbed? Jack lived in a nice neighbourhood, although people got robbed no matter where they lived.

"Jaaaaaack" that was enough for him, he quickly buttoned the rest of his shirt and with raised eyebrows practically ran out the front door to his waiting car.

* * *

They had managed to get to the car without any interruptions and he had grabbed her hand once they were off the property which seemed to cheer her up slightly. She told him she was fine in the car, which he did not believe, however if she wasn't willing to tell him, then he was not going to pry.

"What are we doing here?" They were parked out the front of his house with the engine still running.

"I asked if you wanted to be dropped home?" he remembered that it was indeed still his afternoon off and he didn't want their earlier scuff to get in the way of an otherwise perfect afternoon.

"Right"

"May I come in?" she had a smile on her face which promised him a sensuous afternoon and he really didn't want to disappoint her twice.

He had hoped to god that his brother was not home as he pulled open the front door, and it seemed his prayers were answered. She had lead him up the stairs and preformed a charming strip tease for him which he had interrupted by grabbing the silly scarf around her neck and pulling her onto him. As much he hated to say it, he really wanted her out of his house as soon as possible. He was a grown man and this was his house, but he still really did not want his brother to know that he trounced around having sex at 3 o'clock in the afternoon on a regular basis.

* * *

When they eventually went back downstairs (She had a dinner to attend that night and was already running late), he seemed to pause before entering the entryway.

"Is something wrong Jack?" he cleared his throat in an unconvincing manor, "Of course not." Her hand caught on his jacket, "You seem awfully distracted."

"I'm fine."

Part of the reason she had lured him here and not to her own bed was she had a feeling that he was trying to hide something from her and usually these feelings were right. But now they were here nothing was screaming at her, so maybe she was wrong? Perhaps love was driving her crazy.

* * *

She did not have a dinner to go to at all, although she had no idea why she didn't just tell Jack the truth. Something was still troubling her, although after seeing Jacks house for herself she had no idea what.

She tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter as she waited for Cec and Burt to return. She had asked them the previous day to intercept a package that Mr Good had been carting around and they were due back at her house at any moment.

Chatter interrupted her tapping and she looked up to see the two rough rousers soaking wet, Burt pulling the tiny package from his pocket, seemingly dry considering the weather.

"Got it Miss"

"Angels, the pair of you." She took the package from the kitchen table and pulled at the lid. A single ruby on a gold chain lay inside.

"Interesting"

"Is it real?"

"I don't know" the gem shone under the kitchen light. "Now why would Mr Good be carrying this around?"

The telephone began to ring in the background as she continued to look at the ruby in wonder.

* * *

"Next of kin on Mr Thorton Sir." He was sitting in his office early the next morning with a cup of tea and a pile of reports which were dying for his attention. After Miss Fisher had left his house he had gone back upstairs and straight to sleep. Their afternoon encounter had left him exhausted, although now he had to admit he was feeling refreshed and ready to catch a killer. He had not, expected this.

Constable Collins tilted his head as he read out the name as though trying to remember. "Mrs Mary Good."

"Recently deceased?"

"Yes Sir." This was the woman who had been found poisoned and stabbed just days before.

"Is anyone else listed?"

"No Sir"

He swirled his spoon in the steaming tea as his mind drifted into thought. He wondered if the murders were somehow related, or if it was some kind of coincidence. Experience had taught him that it was more than likely not a coincidence. Why kill two people though, obviously there was a reason or a connection, although so far he was not seeing it. Mr Thorton had had a wife, but she had died long ago in child birth, and Mrs Good, well as far as he could tell, she was exactly that. But then that certainly didn't explain how she had ended up stabbed. His tea was quite cold before he returned to his paperwork, his mind caught in a confusing web of ideas.

* * *

"Dot, I need your help." Dot looked up from the biscuits she was rolling. It was just after 8 am and she wondered why Miss Fisher was up and dressed, although, she noted with some guilt with bags under her eyes telling of a poor night's sleep. She nodded her head in understanding though, willing to do anything to help her miss "Of course Miss."

"I need to speak to Evangeline please, sooner rather than later if you could arrange that."

"Of course Miss" Dot wondered why Miss Fisher could not arrange this meeting herself but thought better of it before wandering into the hall and picking up the telephone, making an appointment for that afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you ever seen this before?" She was holding the ruby necklace which Cec and Burt had wrangled the night before. It was now 10.30 and she was taking tea with Evangeline in her richly decorated townhouse.

Evangeline's green eyes widened, and then she frowned, "That's my mother in-laws", she reached for the ruby taking from Miss Fishers hands and playing lightly with the chain. "This was one of her favourites… an heirloom " she hesitated before handing it back, turning her attention to the fringe of her dress. "She thought she lost it, I remember."

"Would you have any idea why your husband might be carrying it around?" Evangeline took a deep breath before answering, tucking a lock of blond hair behind an ear, shutting her eyes momentarily almost as if seeking to control her anger, "He had this?"

"Yes," she tilted her head at the younger lady, "associates of mine picked it up last night and I thought you might be able to help me as to where it came from."

Evangeline looked troubled now, although Miss Fisher supposed finding out your husband was stealing from his barely dead mother would upset a girl. "I suppose it could have been in her room or in the safe, he would have had access to both."

Miss Fisher watched as Evangeline Good sipped at her tea, a look of disgust mixed with anguish spread on her beautiful face. "Do you think he was trying to sell it?"

Miss Fisher vowed then to find out exactly why Michael Good was making such a fool of his beautiful wife.

* * *

"I was robbed"

"Robbed Mr Good?" Jack Robinson gave a silent sigh bracing himself for a story which he was sure would prove tedious.

The other man's face was flushed with anger as Jack gestured to him to sit. "Yes, I was walking out of work last night when I was jostled by two men and this morning when I checked my pockets I realised I had been robbed."

"Any reason you didn't notice earlier?" The other man gave the Inspector a glare which Miss Fisher would have been proud of. "Well Inspector, in case you hadn't noticed, my mother was murdered three days ago and so far you have done absolutely nothing about it. So excuse me if I had other things on my mind." The Inspector nodded curtly and pulled out his notebook to take down Mr Good's story, although he already had a pretty good idea about who these two men might be and even better idea about where he might find said stolen goods.

* * *

"So why are you selling jewels in your lunch hour Mr Good?" she knew she shouldn't be doing this, however she doubted anything too serious would come of it. After she had left Evangeline's townhouse she was driven into the city to try and follow Mr Good when the opportunity had presented itself.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he had blanched at her words, but continued to walk, folding his newspaper under his arm and picking up his speed as she clicked after him.

"Oh yes you do"

"Who are you?" he stopped to face her, his cheeks flushed pink with the minor activity.

"A friend of your wife's."

He looked at her sternly, although the beads of sweat trickling down his face gave him away somewhat. "I don't know who you are, or why you are talking to me, but I suggest you leave both me and my wife well alone."

"As you wish Mr Good." And with a swish of her coat she was gone.

* * *

He wasn't really sure what he was doing. He had been staring at his desk for the past half hour, there wasn't really anything case wise he could be doing for the moment. He wondered what Phryne was doing, probably something illegal a voice in his head sounded causing him to sigh.

"Mr Thorton's housekeeper just rang Sir and nothing is missing"

"Collins, the housekeeper said she heard a female voice arguing with Mr Thorton?" The thought was hanging at the back of his brain, desperately trying to break free.

"Yes Sir?" a slight frown pulled over the Constables face.

"Then whoever killed Mr Thorton must have known he had a female friend?"

"Otherwise" a look of concentration had Hugh Collins features squished up, "otherwise the housekeeper would have been suspicious of the voices Sir?"

Inspector Robinson nodded curtly, "exactly Collins." He pushed out his chair and stood, "If we assume that Mrs Good the elder was Mr Thorton's lover, than Mr Good would be the obvious killer… Get him in here will you Collins" Hugh nodded with a muttered yes before turning back at the Inspectors call,

"Oh and Collins, get a picture of Mrs Good to the housekeeper to see if she can identify her."

* * *

"Bad time to ask you to dinner?"

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath at the woman before him, " Really Miss Fisher?"

She seemed to contemplate his answer for a moment before continuing, "I'm going to assume you have questioned Mr Good again?"

He frowned as she perched herself on his desk, "Hugh told Dot, who told me that Mrs Good was Mr Thorton's lover."

"Right" sometimes he wished the connection between her companion and his Constable did not exist.

She hooked her shoe into the arm of his chair to roll it closer to her, "I had tea with Evangeline Good this morning" she leant forward to whisper in the general direction of his ear, "She told me that the latest piece of jewellery that her husband was trying to sell was his late mothers, which disappeared months ago." There was a tap at the door forcing her to sit up and for him to pull his chair away, "yes"

"There has been another murder"


End file.
